starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Overseer
The overseer is a zerg unit evolved from the overlord. Overview Overseers are genetically-altered overlords that have a mass of additional sockets filled with highly evolved optical receptors with hypersensitive retinas. Unlike most other zerg breeds but like overlords, overseers have the ability to act with appropriate judgment, but are severely limited in their mental flexibility.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-26. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-26. Primal zerg packs have adapted overseers into their genome, but they are among the rarest breed of the primal zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Observation The zerg are obsessed with detecting subtler motions and more advanced camouflage techniques. The overseer's "eyes" have been through many iterations, each developmental cycle improving upon the preceding one’s optical evolution. That said, the first batch of overseers ended up crippled and blind when the arrays of microscopic filaments (relayers of sensory and spatial data) located on their vestigial legs gained sentience and became ravenous to the point of consuming the appendages that housed them. To correct this situation, the legs were excised and the filaments were transformed into long, fleshy tendrils grown from the overseer’s carapace. Now, when the overlord is subjected to the overseer strain mutation, its eyes melt into a luminescent substance that floats inside a semi-transparent skull. Sensory tentacles and twin photoreceptors, capable of sight in any environment, sprout from said substance, in between the openings of their thick, armored "faceplate". To further enhance the creature’s capabilities, the main body expands and grows six new hypersensitive optical receptors in strategic positions. This latest evolution allows the overseer to detect any hidden enemy units, including those that are burrowed underground or cloaked.Overseer, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-12-06 The fins and tendrils of the Leviathan Brood overseers are bred to specialize in reconnaissance, allowing them to cut through both air and water with minimal effort.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Other Functions By incorporating terran DNA into the overseer’s genetic makeup (particularly during its later stages of pupation), the creature displays a peculiar evolution pattern. Its creep glands expand and turn into stores of sentient, unfertilized bio-matter, and its organs no longer liquefy into creep, but instead a nourishing paste. At the overseer’s will, this paste bonds with the bio-matter in the sacs and quickly becomes an insidious infiltrator known as the changeling. Additionally, the bio-matter grows and solidifies at exponential rates when exposed to foreign atmospheres. The Swarm has capitalized on this trait, using its overseers to disable critical facilities in the midst of an invasion.2014-12-04, Overseer Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-06 Game Unit |image=Overseer SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Overseer SC2 Rend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |campname= |baseunit= |role=Advanced aerial observer |useguns= |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Biological |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=11 |detect=11 |broodling= |costmin=50 |energycost= |costgas=50 |supply=Provides 8 |campcost= |time=12 |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Overlord |req=Lair/Hive |hotkey=V |speed=2.62 (4.72 with Pneumatized Carapace) |accel=2.125 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=200 |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=0 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=400 |makescore=200 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The overseer loses the ability to excrete creep or transport units, but gains the ability to create changelings. It continues to provide control and has faster movement. Versus Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm Sarah Kerrigan's forces never create overseers. Detection was never required in the campaign. Co-op Missions Kerrigan, Zagara, Abathur and Alexei Stukov can mutate overseers. Stukov's overseers have an infested starport as a prerequisite. Upgrades and Abilities Development The observer will gain the oversight ability in an upcoming patch, which roots it to the spot, but gives it 25% extra vision. This will ensure that observers aren't unintentionally clumped with "F2" army commands.2017-08-17, StarCraft II Multiplayer - Major Design Changes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-20 Achievements Special Overseer Strains *Spotter Images File:NormalOverseer SC2SkinImage.jpg|An overseer File:LeviathanOverseer SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood overseer File:Overseer SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood overseer portrait File:PrimalOverseer SC2SkinImage.jpg|Primal zerg overseer File:Overseer SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Primal zerg overseer portrait References Category:StarCraft II Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds